Exploring the Unknown
by Krityanprincess
Summary: Alvin and Jude met by chance and have been travelling together ever since. With the company of Milla, Rowen, Leia, Elize and Teepo they face great trials, for the party and for their relationship. AlvinxJude
1. The First Night

Jude and Alvin have been traveling together for awhile now. Both men get along quite well. What both of them don't know is that neither of them can get one another off of their minds. They both face a great conflict: should they admit the feelings they have, or should they just keep going on the way that they have been?

Everytime Jude looks at Alvin he can't help but be completely entranced by how utterly handsome he is. Everything about him from his puppy dog eyes to his chestnut hair, even the way he moves. Jude can't help but stare everytime he's around him a light blush touching his cheeks.

He finds it so hard to keep things bottled up, especially with the way Alvin flirts and teases him. He cant help but wonder if it's possible that Alvin could feel the same, and if he should chance admitting his feelings with the chance that they might not be returned or even received well, that's what been scaring him most.

Alvin watches Jude, often thinking about how innocent he is with his raven hair and his golden eyes, it's really hard for him to keep himself together around him. He can't keep himself off of Jude hoping that he wont chase the boy away he keeps his flirting as minimal as he can.

Sometimes Alvin will catch Jude glancing over at him with eyes that almost plead for his attention, full of curiosity and wonder. Alvin gets alot of odd looks from the others in regards to his flirting but he doesn't care, he just hopes that it's not all for nothing because there isn't anything he wants more than Jude.

Jude was confused when he first started having feelings towards Alvin never having felt this way about anyone before, which was no surprise since all hes known is his town of Leronde and the school in Fennmont. Alvin was a mystery to Jude, he has a hardened exterior but does slip up sometimes showing his softer side when its just the two of them.

Alvin knew as soon as he laid eyes on Jude that he was special. He wouldn't let the kid get away that's when he decided he'd continue travel ling with them in hopes that he could get closer to Jude. Having to hide his true feelings has not been easy on him, he doesn't know how much longer he can keep this act up.

He tries toying with Jude seeing if he can manage to get any sort of reaction from him that might hint that he's interested. At first all he got was the cold shoulder, but then he started to notice a change in Jude's face, it would now become warm against Alvin's cheek and a light pink would come over his cheeks. This reaction started driving Alvin crazy causing him to flirt more. All he wants is for Jude to be his and he won't give up on that, not for anything.

The party had decided to take a break at an inn. Jude and Alvin were standing on the opposite sides of the room and instantly made eye contact as soon as it was decided that Alvin and Jude would be sharing a room and Milla and Elize would be sharing one aswell. Alvin noticed that Jude was blushing winking at him in response. When Jude noticed how playful Alvin was being he couldn't help but have fantasies floating around in his head, as if something might happen tonight.

Jude tried as hard as possible to keep himself from glancing up at Alvin as they walked to their room not wanting the blush that covered his cheeks to show. Once they were in their room Jude made his way to the beds, Alvin shutting the door behind him making his way over aswell a huge smirk on his face thinking about being alone with Jude.

Jude breaks the silence nervously. "Alvin?"

"yeah, what is it kid?" Alvin replied meeting Judes eyes causing Jude to look down quickly face going red.

Jude clears his throat trying to sound as normal as possible not wanting Alvin to catch on. "which bed did you want?"

Alvin laughs lightly. "doesn't matter to me."

Jude walks over to the bed closest to the window sitting down to glance out of it at the beautiful city letting out a heavy sigh of relief to finally be taking a break.

"Hey kid." Alvin says staring at Jude head slightly tilted.

This startles Jude out of the world he was getting lost in. "Y-yes?" Jude replied trying not to sound nervous.

"Do you trust me? I don't blame you if you don't want to answer."

"well why do you ask? does it really matter if i trust you?"

"Just curious kid don't worry about it." Alvin casually saunters to his bed laying down letting out a breath of relief at how comfortable the bed is, this being one of Alvin's favorite things about staying at inns.

He lays the hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. Jude still staring out the window lost in his own world not wanting to look at Alvin to much. each of them wondering what the other is thinking. What would happen if a confession was made? Would it ruin everything?

Jude finally lays down rolling over to his side towards Alvin closing his eyes trying to focus on something other than the smell of Alvin's cologne and how dizzy it was making him. Alvin shifts slightly sitting up to take his jacket off taking Jude's attention away from the wall.

"Hope you don't mind kid but i can't stand sleeping with my shirt on." He smirks at Jude watching him blush in response to him unbuttoning his shirt revealing his well built frame.

Jude just lays there speechless not quite sure if Alvin was doing this to tease him.

Alvin laughs lightly."much better." He sighs getting under the covers his clothing in a pile beside the bed along with his boots.

Both of them lay there for awhile almost waiting for the other to break the silence. tired of waiting any longer Alvin is the first to say something.

"hey kid." he says sleep thick in his voice.

"yes Alvin?" Jude says not entirely sure what Alvin could want both of them needing rest.

"would you come here for a sec?"

Jude just layed there for a minute frozen not knowing what to do. What could Alvin want that required him to get up? why couldn't he just ask him from there?

"s-sure.."

Jude gets up slowly whatever reason Alvin wants him over there Jude can't help but feel nervous his cheeks becoming warm. Once he get over to Alvin's bed he stands there next to it.

"what was it Alvin?" he questions nervously.

Alvin pats the bed moving the covers slightly to make room for Jude to sit.

"its alright kid i wont bite...unless you want me to." he chuckles.

Jude blushes "Alvin! that's not funny."

Alvin just stares at Jude patting the bed again. Jude finally sits down. Alvin then reaches his hand over touching Jude's thigh slightly making the hairs on Jude's neck stand up and a chill go down his spine blushing red but not denying Alvin's touch.

"A-Alvin?..."

"Sorry to freak you out kid its just hard for me to contain myself around you.." Alvin sits up putting his arm around Jude's waist. "I don't mean to be pushy or flirt too much..well I don't really try not to flirt with you i guess" he chuckles. "I don't mean to invade your space if you don't want me to." Alvin then pulls Jude closer holding him against his chest. "There's just something about you and that something caught my eye when I first saw you."

Jude blushes bright willingly leaning against Alvin's warm chest shakily running his finger against the mans muscular chest. All that was going through Jude's head was that they were finally one on one alone it gave him a chance to admit his feelings back to Alvin without anyone knowing just yet.

"I feel the same about you Alvin. I just didn't want to bring it up and be shot down." Jude looks down slightly.

"I never would've turned you down Jude." Alvin runs his fingers through Jude's hair gently."I'm glad you feel the same though, I was putting myself out there trying pretty hard to get your attention." He laughs lightly. "makes me sound pretty desperate doesn't it."

"N-no, not to me. I was hoping you'd notice me looking at you.." he looks up at Alvin golden eyes filled with lust. "I've wanted you to hold me like this for awhile...actually. I was confused for so long about my feelings." he looks down again. "I'm sorry I kept acting like I hated you."

"it's okay kid, what matters is that we're here now and both of us know how the other feels." he brushes his lips against Jude's neck causing a small gasp to escape from Jude and for him to shiver pushing himself into Alvin more. Alvin smirks "You smell so amazing, its so hard not to take advantage of you heh."

Jude blushes bright red. Shivers running up and down his spine. He notices he starts feeling dizzy being so close to Alvin breathing in his cologne feeling his touch it was driving him mad not knowing what to do next not having any experience in this not with a woman and definitely not with a man.

Before Jude can say anything Alvin's pulling him down into the sheets with him running his hand along Jude's thighs. "I've been waiting for this for so long kid." Alvin breaths against Jude's neck tickling him slightly, Jude lets out a small moan in response causing Alvin to go with the thoughts he has. Alvin starts kissing Jude's neck lightly testing the water waiting for Jude's response to his advancement, Jude moans a bit louder grinding into Alvin causing a low groan to escape Alvin's lips against Jude's neck. "your smell is so intoxicating I can't help myself. Everything about you is perfect Jude." He continues kissing Jude's neck moving his finger tips against the side of Jude's cheek feeling the warmth of the blush on his face. Jude responds with another grind this one more needy than the last. "I wouldn't do that if I were you kid, I'm not having a very easy time controlling myself."

Alvin grinds his pelvis against Jude with a low groan

Jude finally responds with a very shaky voice."who says you have to control yourself Alvin?"

"mmm I didn't take you to be like this kid" Alvin moves his hands down to start unbuttoning Jude's shirt moving his hands underneath trying to get more moans out of Jude which is very successful.

All Alvin can think about is how cute Jude is as he squirms in his arms shivering and moaning. He slowly moves Jude's shirt down off of his shoulders revealing his soft pale skin almost too soft for a male. Alvin can't help himself and starts kissing along Jude's shoulders starting to let out a few soft groans of his own in unisin with Jude's.

Jude takes Alvin's hand moving it down farther as he grinds harder against him gasping as Alvin touches his length outside of his pants Jude lets out a loud moan making Alvin cover his mouth"shhh or the others will hear us." he smirks. "unless you want them to hear. In that case..." Alvin moves his hand under Jude's undergarments stroking his length. Jude responds with a loud yelp thrusting his hips along with Alvin's hands. "nah-hh oh Alvin." he loves feeling Alvin large warm hand on him stroking. He never wanted the night to end.

Alvin takes his free hand grabbing ahold of Jude's moving it to grab his own length. Jude grips onto him surprised at how rock hard he is never expecting to be turning the mercenary on this much. Alvin lets out a loud groan biting into Jude's shoulder.

"Ah I'm getting close kid, what about you?"

Jude trying to hold back his moans enough to talk "Y-yes I am."

Alvin pulls his hand away rolling Jude over so that they are stomach to stomach and finishes taking Jude's shirt off and pulling Jude's pants and undergarments down revealing his throbbing length to him. He moves his own pants down taking his hand to hold both of their lengths together moving fast and hard biting into Jude's neck and shoulders as he gets closer and closer to letting go.

"I can't hold it much longer" Jude yelps.

"ahhh me either kid." Alvin strokes as fast as he can both of them letting out loud moans. "ah Jude!" Alvin lets go not stoping his hand from going a fast as he can

Jude yelps Alvin's name loud enough that it echos, both of them leaving a mess on eachother.

Alvin's hand goes limp his whole body relaxing holding Jude close. Jude nuzzles his head into Alvin's chest both ignoring the mess inbetween them. Jude falls asleep almost instantly afterwards giving Alvin a chance to admire the kids beauty as he sleeps.

After this night nothing between them will ever be the same.


	2. The Next Day

It was the morning after, Alvin hadn't been able to fall asleep after the events between him and Jude, he just watched Jude all night chuckling at how such an innocent kid would've done what he did that night. He wondered if Jude would regret it when he woke up, if Alvin had taken advantage of him or pressured him into it. He had been lost in thought all night scared that everything would be ruined if Jude realized that it was a mistake. Alvin noticed Jude yawning and snapped out of his thoughts running his fingers through Jude's hair.

" Morning Jude." He smiled sleepily at the young boy cradled in his arms.

"Good morning Alvin." He smiled wide love in his eyes while looking at Alvin. It wasn't a dream thank Maxwell, is all he could think as he snuggled into Alvin's bare chest.

"How did you sleep? Hope it wasn't uncomfortable for you." He laughed brushing his fingers along Jude's cheek with a smile filled with joy, something Alvin wasn't used to.

"It was one of the best sleeps I've ever gotten to be honest. I was scared you wouldn't be here when I woke up though.." he pouted. "I'm glad you stayed with me all night."

"I wouldn't just leave you kid. I was nervous you would regret what happened when you woke up so I couldn't sleep" he laughs sleepily

"R-regret it? There is no way I'd regret what we did Alvin. I wanted it just as much as you did. Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." He ran his fingers along Alvin's chest.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would've done if you had've changed your mind." He pouts slightly even thinking about it. what would've happened? Would he have been able to travel with them still? Would Jude have told everyone that he had taken advantage of him? He shook his head getting the bad thoughts out of his head. "You're honestly the best thing to happen to me in a long while kid."

Jude blushes moving his face up to Alvin's neck nuzzling into him wrapping his arms around him. "I'm glad that we finally could let eachother know how we feel. I've been trying to hide it for so long, I didn't know if i could get the courage but you helped me. The one time I'm glad that you're so forward." He laughs placing a gentle first kiss on Alvin's lips blushing a deep red.

Alvin shocked by the kiss pulls Jude back in kissing him deeper, roughly, when he pulls back Jude's eyes are full of lust and want cheeks the brightest red Alvin's seen on the kid. Alvin rubs the back of his head "Sorry kid, didn't mean to get carried away. I'd give you seconds of last night but I'm sure the others are waiting on us." the disappointment on Jude's face makes Alvin's face pull into a frown, wishing they had more time to spend together.

"I'm sorry Jude, we'll have more time soon I'm sure, don't worry." he winks kissing Jude's forehead softly. "We should get dressed as much as I enjoy the view." He chuckles.

"You're probably right Alvin." He smiles."Let's get ready to meet back up with the others."

Both men get up Alvin unable to resist slapping Jude's ass playfully throwing a wink his way before getting dressed and ready to go. Giving eachother a last kiss before leaving the room they both smile and walk out as if nothing happened at all.

Jude carries on as normal acting as if him and Alvin are just friends. Alvin has a bit of trouble holding back when he flirts with Jude, wanting to make more than just a small gesture but unsure Jude would want everyone to know. although it would seem that Milla caught on slightly from the fact that Jude wasn't focused as much in battle.

"Jude you if you can't handle fighting today than don't."

"ah, sorry Milla I'm just lost in thought." He smiled "I'll make sure to pay more attention next fight I promise."

Alvin watches them interacting and felt this ping of jealously in his chest, not sure why but the way that Jude looked at Milla made him feel nauseous. He shook his head trying to snap himself out of it, why would anything happen between Jude and Milla when what happened last night between himself and Jude meant so much to both of them. He smiled washing the bad thoughts out of his mind.

Whenever Alvin would get into a battle beside Jude he would focus all of his energy on Jude alone protecting him was his only goal besides making sure he survived aswell. But one battle got the best of him, he paid too much attention to protecting Jude over himself and ended up wounded terribly.

"Alvin!" Jude yelled running to his side tears welling up in his eyes.

"...Hey kid..."Alvin winced at the pain going through his body the wound on his chest open wide blood staining his shirt.

"shhh don't talk Alvin I'll help you as much as I can." Jude preformed a couple artes trying to heal Alvin as much as he could. "Why isn't it working, why wont the wound heal?"

"it's okay kid don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I've had worse happen to me after all." He laughs wincing at the sting he felt in his chest. He starts coughing a little bit of blood showing up in his saliva.

"Alvin you're far from okay! What were you doing to allow yourself to get hurt like this. It's not like you." Jude couldn't help but be angry that Alvin hadn't protected himself.

"I...well I wanted to protect you.." He smiled weakly coughing more.

Jude was speechless tears welling up in his eyes. "Y-you idiot! If you weren't already hurt I-I well I don't know what I'd do!"

Alvin pulls Jude in wrapping his arms around him. "its okay Jude, I'll be okay."

Everyone runs to the side of Jude and Alvin witnessing the hug between them. The two pull away as soon as the party is beside them, Jude wiping his eyes.

"Is there anyway that we could find a place to rest, Alvin isn't looking so hot I need to be able to help his wounds without any disturbance from potential enemies."

"I guess we can. But don't forget we don't have much time to be resting Jude, the mission needs to be complete."

"I know but we aren't going to be much good without Alvin as our defense."

"True, then lets get moving on to Sharilton. Jude can you handle him on your own?"

Jude blushes slightly "Yes I can handle him." Jude reaches down putting his arm around Alvin helping him up off the ground keeping it around him to help him walk.

"Thanks kid, don't know what I'd do without you."

They arrive in Sherilton within a few hours of walking. They checked into the inn Jude helping Alvin upstairs into their room. Once they get into the room Jude helps Alvin take his shirt off helping him lay down on one of the beds.

"Thanks for helping me out Jude, I really appreciate it."He smiles still in pain.

"shh don't thank me until you're better Alvin." He smiles slightly moving his fingers along Alvin's cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you during the battle.."

Alvin moves his fingers to brush any stray hairs away from Jude's forehead."It's okay kid you shouldn't have to be I'm supposed to be the protector not you."

Jude smiles "lets actually get to healing you now. It might actually hurt...sorry if it does." Jude uses his artes again finally able to heal Alvin's wounds. Alvin's chest starts to feel like the fires of efreet were burning his flesh sering his flash back together causing him to scream out in pain trying to hold it back.

once the pain subsides from Alvin's chest he starts to feel the exhaustion of the night before and from the stress of his wounds hit him, his eyes blinking slower and slower hard to keep his eyes open. "Jude..?"

"yes Alvin?" Jude looks at him with a smile.

"can you get in bed with me? I just want to feel you next to me."

Jude blushes."what about the others?"

"I don't care about what the others think Jude I never have."Alvin looks at him sleepily.

"A-alright, just a moment." Jude moves from the chair he was sitting it taking his top off letting it fall to the floor."I hope its alright if I have my short off...I feel more comfortable this way."

"It's fine with me kid." He smiles pulling Jude into bed with him pulling him to his chest taking a deep breath nuzzling his face into Jude's hair."I can't get over how relaxing your scent is to me." He yawns.

"the smell of your cologne makes me dizzy...but its not a bad dizzy.." He snuggles close into Alvin pulling the blankets over them. He looks up at Alvin and kisses his chin once he realizes that Alvin has already fallen asleep. Its not too long before Jude passes out aswell pushed as close as he possibly could be to Alvin.

Milla curious if Alvin is feeling better opens the door slowly looking in to see them both snuggled up into eachother. She has no idea what to think. Closing the door leaning against it. Her heart feeling a strange pain in it.


	3. The Dream, and the Confession

Jude wakes a couple hours later Alvin still fast asleep. He strokes Alvin's cheek giving him a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up out of bed redressing. It doesn't take long for Alvin to sprawl out over the whole bed a smile on his face. Jude can't help but smile admiring how handsome he is even in his sleep.

Alvin resting peacefully dreaming of when the mission is complete, his time with Jude, them enjoying being together, but then all of a sudden the sky goes dark monsters appear everywhere around them both of them having their weapons appear out of thin air. They begin fighting enemies but they just wont stop coming, eventually they end up separated without noticing. Alvin defeats all of the enemies that threatened him and notices Jude isn't around, he panics.

"Jude! Jude where are you?!" He runs around like a chicken with its head cut off searching until he finds a small group of enemies surrounding something. Running up to the horde he manages to fight them all off. What he finds in the middle is worse than he could've ever imagined. Jude layed on the ground, beaten, bruised, bleeding all over the ground. Alvin stands there frozen, how did he let them get separated?! How did he let this happen?!

Alvin shaking drops to the ground beside Jude picking him up in his arms.

"Jude...? Jude please answer me please...I can't lose you.." Tears welling up in Alvin's eyes. "Jude?! Jude please!"

Jude coughing and hacking, blood flowing from his mouth, eye barely opening he shakily reaches his hand up to Alvin's face cupping it staining it with blood.

"I-I'm s-sorry Alvin...I didn't mean to get separated from you." He coughs again tears falling from his eyes. "I-I don't want this" He closes his eyes his face wrinkling up as he cries the hardest he's ever cried in his life. "I don't want to leave...I-I want to be with you Alvin...I-I..."

Alvin shaking, tears flowing from his eyes running down over Jude bloodied hand.

"I can't lose you Jude! I can't please...I...I just can't...what would I do without you?! Tell me that!...Don't talk like I'm going to lose you!" Holding Jude as tightly as he can refusing to let him go no matter what. He leans his head against Jude's chest hearing his dull heart beat.

"Alvin...I nee to tell you something...I-I can't keep it bottled up anymore especially now when I'm...in this condition" he tries to laugh as if he made a joke but he cries out in pain from all of his wounds.

Alvin still listening to his heart beat."w-what is it Jude...?"

"Alvin...I..I love..you..." His eyes start to blink slower as he continues to bleed out on the ground beneath them.

Alvin shoots up in shock his face twisting the agony written on his face. "I love you too Jude more than anything...more than anyone."

"Thank you Alvin..." he smiles his innocent smile, his hand falling from Alvin's face, his body limp in Alvin's arms.

"No...no...please no..." Alvin shakes Jude gently. "No Jude you can't you just can't! please don't leave me! please! No!" He shakes him harder crying hysterically insanity in his eyes. He lays Jude's body down into the puddle of blood kissing him gently on his cold lips. He takes his gun and holds it to his temple.."I can't do this without you Jude, I won't" He pulls the trigger collapsing beside Jude arm around him adding his own blood to the puddle.

Alvin snaps awake sitting up tears streaming down his face looking for Jude frantically. "Jude! Jude?! where are you? please come out?!" tears staining his cheeks.

Jude runs into the room from the bathroom. "Alvin! what is it? what happened?" He runs to his side pulling Alvin into his arms. Alvin letting it all out against him holding him as close as he can.

"I thought I lost you." he sniffles. "I dreamed that you died...in my arms...I failed you..I couldn't protect you. It was my worst nightmare."

"shhh I'm right here Alvin, I'm just fine."Jude holds him tightly running his fingers through his hair."I will never leave you, you will never 'fail' to protect me, don't worry Alvin."

Alvin leans up rubbing his eyes "I must look like an idiot crying over a nightmare." He laughs looking at Jude with love in his eyes. "I want to admit something to you, I need you to know." this time instead of Jude blushing it was Alvin whose cheeks became red.

This took Jude by surprise. "what is it Alvin?" looking at him with pure curiosity.

"I-I want to tell you something that I've never told anyone before...I've never felt this strongly for someone before and that dream really shook me up and made me realize that life is short. Jude..." He clears his throat. Looking Jude directly in his golden eyes. "Jude Mathis, I love you..." He takes a deep breath.

Jude shocked by the confession that Alvin just made just stares at him for a second before it hits him his face turning completely red. "Alvin...I...wow...I didn't know you felt so strongly about me...I can admit that i have the same feelings for you, I love you too Alvin, I really do. I know I'm young...but I can't help but feel like this a feeling I'll never have again, not for anyone but you."

Alvin smiles bigger than Jude's ever seen him smile. He pulls Jude into his chest they both just sit there enjoying being in eachothers embrace.

With everything that has happened between them, Jude feels the most connection to him right now in his embrace with the love and the happiness filling the air.

"you are the most amazing person, Alvin, I hope you know that." He smiles against Alvin's chest.

Alvin smiles kissing the top of Jude's head. "I would be nothing without you Jude, I mean that."

Jude smiles and blushes in response. "we should go see the others and let them know that you're okay Alvin." As much as he wants to stay in Alvin's embrace as long as possible they've been in their room for at least 6 hours thats more than enough time.

"alright kid" he gets up and stretches grabbing his clothes still blood stained, putting them back on. "alright Jude" he smiles "lets go."

Jude follows Alvin out of the room, grabbing his hand as they walk, Alvin responding with a smirk as they make their way to the group awaiting their return.


	4. Mystery, Jealousy and Inn Rooms

Its been about a month since Alvin was treated by Jude at the inn in the city of Sherilton. Alot has happened since then. They met a new companion who goes by the name Rowen but the party finds out is actually the Conductor Rowen J. Illbert. After the girls drag Milla away to go shopping things had gone horribly bad. The Duke of the Sheril house had been murdered infront of Jude and the girls had been taken hostage by Gillan. The group proceeded to follow through with their plans to enter fort gondalla but not just to pass through after discovering that is where the girls wouldve been taken.

Once the group meets back up with Milla its only for a moment before she rushes off to chase after the king, the party defeats the enemies separating them from Milla only to find that they are too late, Milla is laying on the ground near death her legs damaged beyond repair. As the enemy army tries to corner them Alvin suggests there isn't anything more they can do for Milla here and to take her back to Sherilton.

Once back in Sherilton Milla is treated and bandaged up left to rest in one of the many guest rooms in the Sheril house. Much to the parties dismay it would appear that Milla can no longer move her legs. Jude then decides he must take her to his home town of Leronde remembering that his father has fixed someones legs before. This will mean that Jude and Milla will be travelling alone..Alvin doesn't like the sound of that, already not enjoying the way that Jude eyes Milla. But Jude refuses Alvin coming along explaining that he's not ready for him to meet his parents.

As Jude and Milla are leaving Sherilton the party says farewell for now and wishes them goodluck...all but Alvin that is. Jude looks around not able to spot him anywhere. Had he really upset him that much that he wouldn't even say goodbye. Nonetheless Jude had a mission of his own and that was to help Milla get the ability to walk back.

Once in leronde after encountering leia one of Jude's old friends at the seahaven they decide to move on to see Jude's father about the procedure. Jude's father refuses to go through with it fueling Jude to do it himself. With the help of leia Jude is able to help Milla giving her most of her movement back but still requiring her to go through a rehab period to get her strength back in her legs. It takes a full 3 weeks for her to be able to walk on her own, that being enough for her to want to continue on with her mission.

To Jude and Milla's surprise they are met by Rowen and Elize at the seahaven. Excited to see them of course Jude says his hellos but quickly realizes that Alvin is nowhere to be seen...where could he be that was so much more important. The party decides to rest at the Mathis clinic a last time before heading out.

Alvin has been watching them the whole time. Watching Jude's every move from the shadows. Jealousy was getting the better of him being blinded by his mercenary side Alvin decided to send a letter to Jude's father because surprise surprise Alvin already knows Jude's father. Alvin was furious seeing the way Jude would act around Milla as soon as he was out of site. He needed to know where Milla hid the key for the lance of kresnik his life...no not his depended on it.

While the party rested at the Mathis' he decided to make an appearance in Milla's room confronting Jude's father about the key getting the answer he needed Alvin leaves..but even though Jude's father assumed Milla to be asleep she had heard everything.

The next morning the party decides to head out saying farewell to Jude's parents at the dock. To Jude's dismay Alvin shows up claiming that the other job he had taken up while they were in leronde was the reason for his absense and that it didn't go over very well. Jude relieved to see Alvin again holds back the urge to run into his arms and take a deep breath of his cologne. Before Jude can move another muscle Alvin is alreay beside him wrapping a firm arm around Jude almost as if to claim him as his territory infront of Milla.

"y-you know this man?" Jude's father says with a slight bit of shock in his voice.

"yeah." Jude smiles."We're old travelling buddies." Alvin winks at Jude and they both laugh to themselves.

Jude had really wanted to be able to leave Elize in Leronde with his parents but Alvin insisted that he could protect her causing Jude to agree to her staying with the party.

They head to Auj Oule on Rowen's comand believing it a better idea than trying to charge through Fort Gandala again especially since the gollems are active there now. Fezabel Marsh is their goal once they get to Auj Oule. a Rucus on the ship causes the party to be alarmed only to find that Leia had snuck onto the boat to stay with the party. Once the boat reaches the sea haven introductions are made.

"who's this?" Leia asks looking in Alvin's direction noticing him standing awfully close to Jude.

Teepo chimes in "That's Alvin, our little buddy!"

"pleasure to meet you" Alvin smiles rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm leia, pleasure to meet you too 'little buddy'" she giggles.

"Little buddy?" Alvin says confused.

Milla decides its okay to bring Leia along ignoring Jude's protests, deciding that her reasons are good enough. The party continues making their way to Xian Du after finding out from Ivar that crossing Fezabel marsh isn't going to be possible since the great four are missing. The only way to get to fennmont now is to get the wyverns from Xian Du.

Once in Xian Du Alvin runs off which concerns Jude but even with Jude's concern he sticks with the party to find the wyverns. Once they find them Milla reveals to the clan that owns them that she was just planning on stealing them without asking, but it is decided instead that the party will fight in the tournament if they are victorious than they will be able to use the wyverns whenever they please.

Alvin shows up making a fuss about joining the tournament. The party agrees to join in an heads to the arena.

Jude trails behind a bit trying to get Alvins attention.

"What's wrong kid?"

"can we stay behind and talk?" Jude looks down feeling a distance between him and Alvin.

"sure thing the inn's just over there we'll get a room."

"a-alright."

Jude and Alvin head to the in letting the party know that they will rejoin them soon. They get their room and make their way inside Alvin flopping down onto the bed.

"Ah nothing better than a soft bed eh kid?" He teases smirking at Jude. Jude doesn't smile in response like he usually would, no, he keeps a completely serious face. "what's wrong Jude? Why the long face?"

Jude just stands there silent not knowing what to say. Should he admit that he feels as though Alvin has someone else, that he's nervous about what Alvin's intentions are? He walks over an sits on the bed.

Alvin sits up putting his arm around Jude only to make Jude stiffen up abd pull away without meaning to.

"..." Alvin's speechless not know what he did that's making Jude act like this. His thoughts automaticlly turn to Milla. What if he hadn't watched them close enough, what if Jude had developed feelings for her. Alvin's face twists with anger."It's Milla isn't it" He says anger in his voice.

"Wait, what?"Jude looks at Alvin confused.

Alvin jumps up off of the bed."Don't play dumb with me Jude. I was watching you the whole time, with, with her." He feels stupid for being so angry but he can't help it. Jude was his and he wanted noone to interfere, especially not someone like Milla.

"Y-you were watching us?" Jude sits there a slight tinge of fear behind his golden eyes.

Alvin stares at Jude relaxing once he notices he's scaring the kid."yeah, pretty lame huh?" Alvin starts pacing around the room."I just, well you and Milla get along so well, I got-" Jude cuts him off."Jealous?" the fear turns to confusion."why would you be jealous of Milla?"

Alvin leans against the wall hanging his hea down. "Because I see the way you look at her, Jude...how could I not be? All I could think about before I decided to follow you was how you'd be alone with her.." he slumps down to the floor resting an arm on his knee."I didn't want to seem weird but its all I could think about so I had to act on my feeling an make sure I was wrong this time." He could feel his heart aching, it wasn't a new pain for him but it had been a long time since he had let himself feel it.

"Alvin, nothing happened between Milla and I, and nothing will. I have you why would I want anyone else?" Jude got up off of the bed moving to sit next to Alvin on the floor, putting an arm around his shoulders."I mean that Alvin. I've never loved someone like I love you, I've never confessed the things I have to you to anyone else."

Alvin just sits there trying to let it sink in. Why did he ever think that Jude would betray him, he's not like the other people he's been involved with, he's different, special. For once he was someone Alvin could trust. Alvin stood up walking over to the bed sitting down on the edge, Jude followed siting down next to him resting a hand on his thigh, causing a shiver to go up Alvin's spine. Itd been awhile since Jude had touched him intimatly he wasn't used to it anymore.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." Jude slowly moves his hand along Alvin's thigh.

Alvin can't hold back for very long just the touch of Jude's fingers was driving him mad. He turns meeting eye to eye with Jude grabbing the back of Jude's head roughly pulling him in for a hard, needy kiss, biting on his lower lip, his other hand in the small of Jude's back pulling him closer. Alvin kisses Jude rougher an rougher rubbing his han against Jude's length causing Jude to moan against Alvin's lips.

Jude pulls Alvin down ontop of him figeting with his pants trying to get the belt undone Alvin stroking him was giving him more encouragment.

"ah..Alvin it feels so good" Alvin proceeds to kiss along Jude's neck nibbling moving his hand to undo Jude's shirt lifting him up off of the bed removing it completely.

"mm your body is do perfect Jude." Alvin runs his hands along Jude's chest and stomach making his way to his pants undoing the button sliding them off of the boy. Jude couldn't help but blush the entirerty of his body exposed to Alvin. "absolutely everything about it mmm" Alvin runs his fingers along Jude's thighs teasing him watching him squirm. Alvin stands up and undresses himself slowly almost as if to strip for Jude teasing him more and more with every article removed.

Jude admired Alvin's body. He was very well built, his tanned skin making his muscles apear more pronunced. Jude couldn't help but get up off of the bed pressing himself against Alvin grinding himself against him both of them letting out a moan.

"how about we try something new kid."

"What did you have in mind?" Jude was egar to do anything Alvin wanted.

Alvin rested his hand on Judes head pushing him down slowly."Just give it a little taste." He smirked with lust and anticipation in his eyes.

Jude did more than just taste it was almost an instant reaction for Jude to take as much of Alvin's length as he could, feeling it hitting against the back of his throat as Alvin guided him letting out low groans. "mmm yeah that's it kid, just like that." Jude loved the feel of Alvin inside of his mouth, so much that he couldn't help but stroke himself letting moans vibrate against Alvin's rock hard length.

Alvin couln't take it anymore pulling Jude up pushing him back onto the bed getting on top of him both of them grinding their hips together moaning as Alvin stroked them both his hand just barely big enough. "how about we try something else, think you' be up to it?" Jude just nodded not caring what it was he just wanted all of Alvin.

Alvin then proceeded to prode at Jude's opening, causing him to groan loudly "oh kid I bet you tight heh heh." Jude blushes crying out in pleasure just at the thought of Alvin being inside of him.

Alvin licks his hand and rub his saliva all over his length finally managing to push himself into Jude's opening letting out a loud groan in unison with Jude. "You are tight, mmm it feels so good Jude. How does it feel for you? By the look on your face i'm going to have to say it feel like heaven." he smirks thrusting himself deeper into Jude making him moan and cry out over and over, eventually he even starts screaming "Alvin! Alvin! nya!" Causing Alvin to thrust faster wrapping his hand around Jude's wrists holding him down, as he strokes Jude's throbbing Length kissing him roughly moans vibrating against his lips.

"Fuck kid, you're so tight I don't know how much longer I can hang on."

Jude pushes Alvin away sitting up pushing him down onto his back, Jude then proceeds to climb ontop on Alvin pushing Alvin's rock hard length back inside of him, causing him to moan loudly gripping alvins chest moving himself up and down. Jude liked being in control but it wasn't long before Alvin was the one thrusting up into him harder and harder his face full of pleasure moaning out, and mumbling profanities under his breath.

Alvin couldn't get enough of Jude and rather enjoyed being able to see himself penetrating him. "I'm so close kid!" Alvin couldn't hold on much longer, realizing this he started to stroke Jude's length faster and faster thrusting into him hard and deep

"nya! I-I'm going to cum Alvin!"

Alvin thrusted harder and harder in response letting himself go with a loud groan, both of them screaming the others name Jude releasing all over Alvins stomach and chest, Alvin cumming inside of him.

Jude collapsed ontop of Alvin again not mattering about the mess. They both just laid there enjoying the feeling of satisfaction that they'd both been hoping for.

"How was it?" Alvin finally broke the silence.

Jude still out of breath." .Amazing."

Alvin smirked. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He ran his fingers up and down Jude's back feeling him shiver against him.

"H-how was it for you?" Jude manages to ask blushing, nervous to find out Alvin's answer.

"It was perfect, you're so tight ugh it drives me crazy." He runs his fingers along Jude's ass cheeks.

Jude blushes feeling Alvin's cum slowly seep out of him as Alvin finally pulls out still rock hard, he could probably go again, and would if it wasn't for them saying they'd be returning soon. Holy Maxwell how long had they been at the inn, at least a couple hours. Everyone must been worried sick, probably thinking Alvin kidnapped him or something rediculous like that.

Jude realizes they should probably get cleaned up and lifts himself up breaking the sticky bond that was holding their stomachs together.

"We should get ready to meet up with the others, they're probably worrie sick."

Alvin laughed."about you sure." he teased.

Jude pouted getting up off of Alvin completely, making his way off of the bed using some tissue to wipe off his stomach before redressing. Alvin gets up getting his pants back on running a han through his hair as Jude cleans his stomach up so he can put his shirt and coat back on. Both redressed they kiss still a bit roughly wishing they had more time. Alvin smirks at Jude, and Jude smiles back. Both of them making their way to the colosium just in time for the tournement.


	5. Confrontation and Confusion

Jude and Alvin make it back to the Colosseum wining each round that they participate in. As they wait for the finals to begin the party sits down to eat, Alvin teases Jude about him scoping out his opponents. Someone notifies the group that everything thats been happening has been no accident and Milla manages to stop the party from eating the food just as Alvin is about to take a bite. Alvin frustrated by the fact that it might be exodus takes off. Jude starts questioning Milla wanting to know if she has any idea why Alvin took off, wanting to run after him he holds back and stays with the party. Milla offers to go after him in place of Jude but Jude refuses remembering Alvin mentioning something about his mother being in town.

Jude runs through Xian du searching everywhere he can think for Alvin when he comes to one last house and just as he walks up to the door theres Alvin about to leave.

"Hey kid, sorry I darted off like that I was just about to head back to the inn."

"Alvin..are you involved with exodus...Milla told me that you had talked to my father about some things in Leronde while she was going through recovery...please don't lie to me..not this time." Jude's eyes filled with worry over the entire situation.

"Milla...that snoopy little...she heard everything did she, what'd she tell you Jude? "Anger was written all over Alvin's face.

"That you we're looking for the location of the key for the lance of kresnik, she's worried Alvin...about you..and about me. She doesn't think its safe for me to be involved with you when you're running around behind our backs still..." Jude glances down at his feet not wanting to look at Alvin.

"And if I was? Are you going to listen to her? You going to leave me?"

"I-I don't know...I want to be able to trust you Alvin...but I can't.."

Alvin's face had a twinge of pain wash over it, he knew this would happen he knew this wouldn't last long. His heart ached but he hid it well."Fine Jude do what you want. Listen to Milla she knows what's best for you right? If you don't want me, fine. Its not like it matters to me anyway."

"...I-it doesn't matter to you..if I leave Alvin?" Jude sniffled starting to shake where he stood. He looked up at Alvin anger filling his eyes tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why can't you just stop this Alvin?! Why can't you just let us trust you?! W-why..." Jude fell to his knees sobbing."..why can't you just let me love you? why can't you just let me care for you?" Jude rested his face in his hands sobbing harder wishing Alvin would just walk over and wrap his arms around him, but Alvin wasn't budging from where he stood.

"I'm sorry Jude, I never should have gotten you involved in this, I never should've pursued you. I"m not worth it. I'm not worth your tears or your love, I don't deserve to be taken care of, I don't deserve you. Just leave me Jude save me the trouble of trying to be the nice guy." Alvin stood there trying not to look at Jude's small weeping body below him.

Jude just sat there not knowing what to do. He was losing Alvin, and Alvin didn't care. Jude wiped his face proceeding to get up brushing off his knees, he looked at Alvin eyes puffy and red."I can't...do this anymore." The look on Alvin's face was nothing but pain and agony, his heart feeling like it was ripping out of his chest. "I need to be able to trust you Alvin, but I can't. I'm sorry." Jude turned and walked away not looking back to see how Alvin would react.

Alvin stood there almost in tears. He had ruined everything this time. How could he just let Jude walk away. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He had to keep his mother alive, no matter what that meant for him. And on that thought he walked towards the inn following about 20 feet behind Jude.

Jude meets back up with everyone. The party had been looking for both him and Alvin. Alvin slowly makes his way to the party with a sigh, the bell chiming making the group curious with all that had happened how could they be having the final round? They make their way to the Colosseum meeting with Yurgen. He explains that they would need to fight the final round one on one because the rules had changed, and that it was to the death now.

Alvin decides after staring long and hard at Jude's clearly hurt face that he should speak up.

"Wake up and smell the poisoned coffee, kids. It's pretty obvious that this is a plot by exodus, the people trying to snuff you out."

Jude reacts in surprise that Alvin would reveal this. "Are you sure?"

Milla chimes in "Is it okay for you to say this?"

"My way of thanking you." He rubs the back of his head. The rest of the party confused. "I work for exodus."

"What your kidding me right?!"

"I wish I 've been having me do odd jobs for them." The party looking at him in speculation. "Don't worry the poison wasn't me. I almost choked down some of that stuff too, you know. I don't know who was behind it either. I worked for 'em sure but it was always small fry stuff."

Jude looks at him determined to get Alvin to promise he wont be involved anymore."Just tell me one thing. Can you promise us you wont work for them again?"

Alvin lets out an easy breath looking Jude straight in the eyes. "yes, you have my word."

"Good." Jude doubtful of Alvin's promise doesn't take his eyes from Alvin's

"..." Alvin lets out a nervous breath breaking the eye contact between them.

Rowen and the rest of the party question him about exodus and whether he knew anything about the rule change.

"yeah, they wanted to change the rules for the finals so that they could kill Milla. Even if you win, they have a back up figure you'll be worn out, easy pickings for their snipers in the cheap seats." Yurgen expresses his displeasure in all of this. Milla decides she'll still go out there taking the bait. Jude agrees with her and they come up with a plan. Milla will go in alone while the others pick off the snipers in the stands.

They act on it but while they aren't looking Elize bumps into some exodus agents getting Teepo stolen from her.

Milla then looks at Alvin as hes yelling nonsense to her about how he didn't know that they ha changed plans, but all Milla care about was Alvin proving his worth. She demands that he go after Elize and bring them both back safely. Alvin shocked and panicking agrees and chases after them.


	6. Finding Out the Facts, Being Forgiven

All Jude wanted to do was chase after Alvin, that's all he ever wants to do as soon as theres a chance that Alvin might not come back, and even though this time he knows that Alvin will come back its still hard to listen to Yurgen's words.

Jude sat waiting impatiently for Yurgen to give them the news on the whereabouts of Alvin and Elize.

"This is taking much too long." Rowen says stroking his beard with worry.

"Y-you don't think that Alvin..turned on us?" Jude looks at Milla hoping she'll give an answer he'll want to hear.

"..." Milla lets out a stressed sigh.

"How could I have let Elize leave her seat like that? If I had just noticed sooner..." Leia couldn't help but blame herself for the situation.

Jude stands facing her. "It's not your fault Leia."

"But..." Leia looks down, and at that moment Yurgen bursts through the door.

"We found their trail!"

Milla the first to chime in."Where does it lead?"

"We were too careless. They've gone into the Royal Hunting Grounds."

"Where is it?" Jude asks with anticipation.

"It's a forest near the city that kings have used for their private hunting grounds for generations. It's a sprawling primeval place. The Kitarl Clan looks after it."

"Thank you Yurgen!" Jude shows his excitement to finally know where Alvin might be.

"The Hunting Grounds teem with dangerous monsters. Please be extra careful." Yurgen says with concern.

With that the party travels to the Hunting Grounds. While the team searches they come to an old broken down laboratory and find Elize's foot prints. They look around trying to find some other traces of Alvin and Elize coming up short. They walk through one of the many doors to one of the old labs and see Elize on her knees crying, Alvin badly wounded on the ground against a box.

Jude runs up to Alvin checking him over.

"Alvin! Pull yourself together,Alvin!" He places his hand on Alvin's shoulder with concern.

"Hmpf, the gangs all here. I thought this was up to me." He winces the pain from his wounds shooting through his body.

"I'll heal you right away." Jude places both of his hands on Alvin's wounds gently healing them as the party worries about Elize.

Elize runs to Milla bawling her eyes out. "What should I do?"

"What's wrong?" Milla asks with concern. "You appear unhurt."

"And look Teepo's here too." Leia walks over to Teepo picking him up. "Glad you're okay."

"Hey! Let's play! But first, give me a name!"

"Huh?" Leia just stares at Teepo as he keeps repeating the same fraise over and over. Elize just cries.

"What's going on?" Milla questions.

"One of the Exodus agents ripped something out of Teepo, and that's all he's been saying since." Alvin states weakly.

"So he really was just a machine all along. A toy." Jude hangs his head saddened by the discovery.

"A toy?" Elize whimpers.

"Yeah a stuffed animal designed to move and talk by itself." Jude states coldly.

"H-he wasn't a toy. He was my friend."

"Alvin, what happened to the Exodus agents?" Milla glances in Alvin's direction.

He lifts his head weakly. "I killed one of them. The other gave me the slip."

"Good work." Milla then releases Elize walking away from the heartbroken child and stomps on the device that the agent left behind.

"What about Teepo?"

"If we can get back whatever they pulled out of him, maybe he'll go back to normal?" Jude walks up to Leia taking Teepo into his arms.

"When did the Exodus agent leave?"

"Ages ago." Alvin chimes in.

"Then the trail is cold. Trying to retrieve whatever they took will be a waste of time. We need to get moving." Milla states coldly.

"But, couldn't you do both? Can't you help?" Elize sniffles.

"If you wish to search for Exodus, I wont stop you. But that means we'll have to part ways."

"Very well, lets get back to the city." Rowen says concerned for both Elize and Alvin.

When the party heads back outside they encounter Jiao and his dogs. He questions why they are there and admits that this lab is where Elize was raised. Apparently Alvin had been there before aswell, he had been investigating the boosters that they had been making there he also lets the party know that Teepo is actually a booster, third generation to be specific.

"A booster reads the mind of its owner and speaks aloud his or her thoughts." "So all this time Teepo was just saying what's on Elize's mind?" Jude says causing the party to hang their heads.

"That's not true! Teepo was talking on his own! Teepo...you might just be a machine but you're still my friend, right?"

"Nope, I'm just a machine Elize." Teepo states bluntly.

"No! You're my friend!"

"Nope, you are mistaken. I'm just a device that verbalizes your thoughts!"

"Elize I'm sorry." Jude frowns.

Teepo then starts asking Jiao questions about Elize's parents. They find out that her parents had been killed by a bandit when Elize was just 4 years old.

"I'll never see them again. Not Mother, not Father, not even Teepo."

"I know how bad this must-" Leia gets interrupted by Elize.

"You still have your parents and friends!"

"As if these people could ever understand how you feel." Teepo speaks.

Elize runs off Leia chasing after.

As the party moves on after them, Jude and Alvin talk quietly between themselves.

"How bad is your wound?" Jude looks at Alvin concern filling his eyes.

"Well, I failed at the job I was sent to do, and now you guys are here. The wound to my pride might be mortal." He says holding his hand to his head running it through his hair.

"And now you've betrayed Exodus, too" Jude frowns at Alvin's situation.

Alvin smirks. "Yeah, well, don't worry about that. For all you know, I might've even staged all that." He teases.

"you're just the traitor type, aren't you?" Jude smiles lightly.

"Yupp, that's just who I am."

"Well, regardless, thanks for risking your life for us." Jude smiles wholeheartedly.

Alvin frowns to himself then puts on a fake smile."My my. You really are the honors-student type." he smirks.

"Yeah. That's just who I am." Jude smiles resting a hand on Alvin's back. "I really am glad you're okay Alvin, I don't know what I would've done if you had've been seriously hurt."

Alvin hushes him with a finger lightly pressed to his lips."Don't worry Jude, I'm not going anywhere. Not yet anyway" He winks at him smiling.

"What do you mean not yet?!" Jude frowns.

"Well I might go to the inn and rent a room...I think we have some making up to do, heh."

Jude punches Alvin in the arm. "It's not funny to joke like that Alvin...but yes, we do have some making up to do." He blushes smiling, Alvin placing his arm across Jude's shoulders.

"I am sorry about before. I didn't mean to come off so cold, but, I have my reasons for not letting people in, I don't really remember what it feels like to have someone care for me so much, I'm scared that if I let you in too close then one of us might end up getting hurt, but I do love you Jude. No matter what happens. I'm sorry for hurting you." He couldn't even look at Jude while saying all of this. He didn't think that he deserved him but Jude wouldn't let himself be pushed away, and Alvin was thankful for that.


End file.
